


Parties

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Parties

“But oniisama, you never do anything for your birthday! Can’t we throw a party, just this once?” Mokuba pleads, eyes as large as he can make them go.

“Mokuba, you aren’t a child anymore. That look won’t work anymore.” Seto chuckles, reaching over to ruffle his brother’s hair. Mokuba is as tall as he is now, and may get an inch or two taller still, much to Seto’s combined pride and dismay.

“No parties. I had enough of a mess dealing with the gifts people send, I have no intention of wasting my birthday organizing an event to entertain everyone else.” Settling back into his leather chair, Seto shifts to look out the window at the leaves strewn over the yard.

A few Halloween decorations are scattered around the yard, and a ghost floating lazily in the breezes from a tree causes him to pause in thought, a slow smile forming.

“Pleeeeeeease? I’ll organize it, and clean up after, I promise, you won’t have to do anything!”

“Alright.”

“And I’ll even do the invitations, and pay for it out of my allowance and—”

“Mokuba.” Seto tries desperately not to smile.

“Huh?”

“I said yes.” As his brother goes wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Seto continues easily,

“As long as it can be Halloween themed. I would rather no one know the point behind it, as I would prefer not to engage in frivolous niceties over birthday wishes. Agreed?” Not one to question his brother’s sudden change of heart, Mokuba nods frantically, missing the smirk on his brother’s face.

“Oh, and Mokuba?”

“Yes, Oniisama?”

“Make it as frightening as possible.” He thinks back to a familiar face and pale hair, a certain someone with a fear of ghosts and monsters. A certain someone he wouldn’t mind clinging to him in the dark.


End file.
